Christmas Love!
by Moonstone212
Summary: A tragity happens happens to Kagome, and she ends up doing something VERY shameful and life threatening! Will Inuyasha be able to save her? Read to find out. Rated M for LEMON! Disclamier: I do NOT own Inuyasha stupid lawers! Rumiko Takahashi does.


**Hey everybody! How goes it? Ok so this is actually my second story and my VERY FIRST 1 SHOT!!! My first story is called _Kagome's fragile heart and Inuyasha's ignorance_. Just thought I should mention it for those of you who haven't read it yet. If you haven't read it yet then please go check it out and give me your HONEST review. This story is dedicated to me grandpa who sadly died on Christmas Eve! *cry, cry* For real guys I'm crying right now as I write this on April 25, 2009 11:54 p.m. My grandpaJoe Alvarez died 3 years ago on December 24, 2006. I miss him so much. I like practically cry every time I see his picture just laying down in that hospital bed, right before he died. *cry* There was nothing we could do to help him stay alive, he was fine really, just weak. The doctors said that there was NOTHING wrong with him! He didn't have ANY diseases like cancer or leukemiaor diabetes. There was LITERALLY NOTHING wrong with him! The doctors just said that because he was so old his body just couldn't last much longer, and they knew that he was going to die. *cry* My grandpa couldn't walk, he couldn't get up, he basically couldn't do anything. So he just layedthere in that hospital bed waiting to die, and he knew that he was going to die too. *cry* My and my family just stayed there by his side untilit was all over. But he didn't want to die and we knew it because the doctors said that he would only last till about 1:15 in the morning, but he just held on and stayed with us till EXACTLY 7:32 in the morning. That's like a 6 hour difference!!! *cry* When we finally went home that day on Christmas eve, he wasn't there to open his present the next day. *cry* On Christmas my grandma wouldn't let us open our presents because she said that it was wrong to open them without our grandpa there to open his. She said that we should just wait until he came home to open our presents. She said it as if he was just out grocery shopping or something! *cry* And then when my dad told her that she needed to let go because my grandpa had slipped away and he's not coming back, she broke down in tears and had to go to the hospital because she nearly had a heart attack because of it!!! *cry* We finally opened our presents the day after Christmas. Except for my grandpa. I got the beautiful necklace he had gotten me, which I have worn EVERY day sense then, but he never got the mug I had gotten him. He loved drinking tea and coffee, so I thought it'd be the perfect gift! But he never saw it. *cry* Thanks for taking the time to read this everybody. I really just needed to get my feelings out and this is a great way to do it. Some of you may be asking why I would be writing a Christmas fic in April?! Well to be honest, I don't really know. I've just been holding in my feelings about my grandpa for the past 3 year and I guess it just finally got to me and I needed to write this fic dedicated to my grandpa. I mean come on. I'm sure you all know what I'm going through rite? I'm POSITIVE that you all know what it's like to lose a loved one. Ok well I'm gonna start the fic. So again thank you all for taking the time to read this, and I hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

Kagome ran off to her bedroom in tears. She had just gotten back home from the hospital and she couldn't believe what had happened! '_Why? Why now on Christmas Eve? Kami why did you have to take him away from us the day before Christmas?!_' these thoughts just kept running through her head.

"Kagome please don't run! Every thing'sgonna be alright!" called her mother, but Kagome didn't hear her. The image of what had happened just kept replaying in her mind.

* * *

**FLASH BACK **

It had been a normal day at the Higurashi shrine house, Kagome and Soutawere enjoying the nice winter day with a cup of hot chocolate, their mother had been outside refilling the birdfeeders and their grandpa had been out on the porch sweeping up fallen leaves and snowflakes.

Everybody had been enjoying themselves, that is until Kagome, Souta and their mother had all herd the sound of a body crashing to the ground.

They all looked over to where Kagome's grandpa was. They were all horrifiedto see him lunged over on the ground gasping for breath and shouting, "Oh the pain! Oh the pain!"

Kagome, her mother and brother all ran over to him and pulled him into the back seat of Mrs. Higurashi's car. With her at the front of the wheel, Kagome and Souta climbed into the back seat. Once they were finally in she sped off in the direction to the hospital.

* * *

"Mrs. Higurashi." a doctor called out to the waiting room that they had been waiting in since they arrived there. The hospital had immediately taken Kagome's grandpa into urgent care as they saw the sight of him.

Kagome, Souta and their mother all stood up and walked over to the doctor.

When they finally arrived to where the doctor was standing, he said "He's ready to see you now."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and started to walk down the hall not even realizing that she didn't even know what room he was in!

"But there's something you should know." the doctor called to her.

Mrs. Higurashi spun around and looked the doctor strate in the eye and said, "And what is that?"

The doctor looked at her and sighed, "Well he's in critical condition, I'm sorry to say this but...."

The doctor just couldn't bring himself to say what they needed to hear. Mrs. Higurashi looked at him for a couple of moments, stunnedby his sudden silence. "What? What is it? Whats wrong with my father?!" shouted Mrs. Higurashi, raising her voice a little.

"I'm sorry, but our doctors have done all they can do for him. Due to his age, his body has become weak and just can't support him any more. We fear that he has little time left."

Mrs. Higurashi looked shocked! "I don't understand." she whispered plainly.

Again the doctor sighed. "Mrs. Higurashi, there's no easy way to say this, but your father's layingon his death bed."

Mrs. Higurashi collapsed to her knees and started crying hysterically. "How much? How much time do we have?!" she shouted in between her cries.

"It can't be determined, but there is little left."

Mrs. Higurashi continued to sob at her knees on the floor.

"You should go now before he departs." the doctor kneeled down in front of Mrs. Higurashi and helped her up. "Room 586."

Kagome and Souta had been silent throughout the whole conversation between their mother and the doctor.

But at hearing this Kagome couldn't take it any longer. She burst out in sobs and ran down the hall looking for room 586, with her vision blurred because of her tears.

She ran right into the room and gasped at the sight of her grandfather laying helplessly in the hospital bed with his arm connected to an I.V. He looked so pail and his face no longer held any color. His eyes were dull and lifeless, she could tell that the doctor had spoken the truth.

He was slowly dieing.

* * *

Just then Kagome's mother and Souta walked into the room. Souta had the same reaction as Kagome and immediately stared at his grandpa in udder horror.

"Dad?" Mrs. Higurashi sobbed.

Kagome launched herself towards the hospital bed that her grandfather was now laying in. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the side of the bed as she whispered a silent prayer that she would be able to hear her grandfather's voice, just one last time before he left them.

"Kagome..." her eyes snapped open, her prayer was answered, "please don't cry child. I am an old man and my time was to come sooner or later."

"But why can't it be later?!" Kagome sobbed.

"Yea grandpa! You can't leave us! We need you!" criedout Souta.

"I'm sorry everyone. Just promise me one thing ok." Kagome'sgrandpa whispered out.

"Father?" Kagome's mother questioned. '_What is he talking about? Please kami, don't take him away from us just yet!_'

"Please just promise me that you will all be happy and still live each and everyday to it's fullest. If you can promise me that then I will pass on happy."

"Grandpa! Please don't go!" shouted Kagome.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I have no choice. I pray that you will all live happy and fulfilling lives, but please just don't forget me. I love you all dearly and I hope that you all will always remember me deep within your hearts."

Kagome, Souta and their mother continued to weep.

"Please....don't shed.....any more tears......for me." Kagome's grandpa breathed out in shaky breaths.

Kagome looked up at him as her tears still fell.

"Remember me every......one. I Love........You All." with that said he closed his eyes and let the peaceful darkness of the afterlife over take him.

**"GRANDPA!!!**" Kagome whaled.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

**

* * *

**

The sound of her grandfather's last words and the soft beep of the monitor that he was hooked up to when the strate line appeared and showed that he had passed on, was the only thing on Kagome's mind.

A soft knock came from the behind the door of Kagome's bedroom. "Kagome" it was her mother, "Are you alright sweet heart? I know that this was tough" her mother's voice began to get weak "But we can get through this. We all need to be strong. It's what he wanted, remember?"

Kagome opened her bedroom door and launched herself at her mother sobbing into her shirt.

Mrs. Higurashi looked down at her daughter and gave her a warm affectionate hug.

Feeling the warmth of her mother's embrace she stopped her crying and smiled up at her mother.

* * *

4 hours had passed since Kagome's grandfather's death.

It was now 7:00 p.m and the Higurashi's were eating dinner at the table with only 3 plates set. Kagome glanced at the empty chair where her grandfather had always use to eat dinner. Tears started filling her eyes again as she said, "May I please be excused?" and she walked over to the sink and put her plate in it while rinsing it off.

Kagomestarted to walk over to her bedroom, but then she heard her name being called out.

"Kagome?" Souta was staring at her with a worried expression on his face. He got out of his seat and started to walk towards her.

But before Souta even got half way to Kagome she said "No, please Souta. I just need to be alone right now."

"But sis-"

"Yes Souta." interrupted Kagome's mother. "I think it would be best if we just give your sister some space. Ok."

Souta looked at his sister and then his mother before returning to his seat at the kitchen table.

'Thanks mom' Kagome mouthed to her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi saw this and nodded to her daughter to show that she understood what Kagome was mouthing to her.

* * *

Kagome walked over to her room and flopped down on her bed ready to let sleep take her. But as she pulled the cover up to her, her finger pricked on something and she yelled "Ouch!" as she saw a small thin line of blood travel down her finger to her wrist.

Kagome looked over her bed scanning it with her eyes in search of the cause for her bleeding finger.

There on her bed layed a VERY sharp pair of scissors. (Ok so you guys may be thinking that nobody can really get cut with scissors, well your wrong! I know it for a fact because when I was littler I got cut by scissors just by placing my finger at the tip of it. But it wasn't like those crappy kind of scissors, it was the REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY GOOD kind that's like $30.00!)

'_That's right_' she thought, '_I had been using scissors when I was cutting the wrapping paper for Inuyasha's gift._' (Remember people, it's Christmas so of course she's gonna be wrapping presents.)

She picked up the scissors and looked at them, carefully scanning over them once more with her eyes. She placed her other finger at the tip and winced as it cut her again.

She let go of the scissors and studied her two bleeding fingers. As she felt the rush of blood travel across her hand, she thought '_Why? Why does this feel so good? My grandpa just died and here I am feeling all depressed, but then I cut my finger and.....it just felt so good. Like a release for all the inner pain I'm feeling toward my deceased grandfather._' "Listen to me" she scolded herself, "I sound like I'm some kind of therapist."

She looked over at the scissors the she had let go of on her bed. She walked over to them, and picked it up. "Kami whats wrong with me?" she whispered as she dragged the tip of the scissors over her forearm to her shoulder.

* * *

Back on the other side of the well, an angry hanyo lept up into the sacred tree huffing to himself about how pissed he was that Kagome was taking so long to get back.

"Aurgh!" he grunted, "What the hell is taking her so long?"

"Maybe she's just having a good time and wanted to stay there for a while." stated Sango.

"Well we ain't got the time!" huffed Inuyasha.

"Come now Inuyasha. Are you sure your not really upset about how when lady Kagome came to us yesterday she brought Sango, Shippo and I gifts but not you?" asked Miroku.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled now leaping down from the branches of the sacred tree.

"Admit it Inuyasha." said Shippo, "You're just jealous that Kagome brought us stuff and not you."

"Why you little!"

Inuyasha was cut off by Sango's voice, "It is rather strange that Kagome had nothing for him but stuff for us."

"Well you can't really blame her. You remember how when Kagome had told us about her tradition called Christmas back in her world, and how she said that it was a time when people exchange gifts?" asked Shippo to Sango.

"Yes."

"Do you also remember how when Kagome told us that, Inuyasha just went 'Humph! Well don't expect any thing from me cause I ain't getting you anything!' " Shippo mimicked Inuyasha.

"You little runt!" yelled Inuyasha as he whacked Shippo on the head.

"Well I guess you do have a point there Shippo." said Sango.

"Yes, we all saw the look on Inuyasha's face when lady Kagome had presented us with our gifts and left him empty handed."

"Shut up you lecher!" Inuyasha shouted.

Though he wouldn't admit it, he was rather disappointed when Kagome had given them thier gifts but had not presented him with anything.

She had given Shippo a whole bunch of lollipops while he gave her a big bundle of beautiful flowers!

Kagome had then given Sango a package containing sakura scented Shampoo, Conditioner and Lotion that they both oh so loved to bathe and moisturize thier body's with. In return for Kagome's gift, Sango had taken her on the most exciting ride that she had ever been on! She had helped Kagome climb onto Kirara's back and she then lept in front of her also landing on Kirara's back, with one led swung over the other. They then took to the skies on the most fun, fastest, exciting ride that Kagome had EVER been on! It was more than any rollorcoaster could ever hope to compete with!

Kagome had also got Kirara a gift, it was a BIG bag FULL of tuna fish that would last at least a month! Sango and Kirara had kinda shared one gift to present to Kagome. With Sango holding on to Kagome to make sure she didn't fall and to keep her safe, while Kirara was the one who's back they were riding on.

Kagome had even gotten Miroku a gift, she had gave him a 12 pack of Pepsi soda, which was his favorite. Miroku's gift to her was that he some how arranged a private hot spring for her to take a steam bath in, which he knew she loved to do.

Inuyasha growled at the memory of Kagome giving their companions gifts but none to him.

"Inuyasha you ok?" asked Shippo as he saw the fuming hanyo growl.

"Feh! I'm fine, but I'm getting pissed that the wench is taking so long to get back here!"

"Why don't you go get her then? I miss Kagome."

"Why am I the one that always has to go and get her?!"

"Because your the only one that can pass through the well! Idiot!"

Inuyasha whacked Shippo upside the head before heading off into the direction of the well.

* * *

**(OVER IN KAGOME'S TIME)**

There on her bed is where she lay. She couldn't believe it. Why? Why had she done such a thing? She didn't even know herself. '_I'm sorry grandpa. But I can't promise you what you wished for. I can not go on with my life living happy. I'm not happy and I think that maybe I might be joining you soon._'

All over her body lay mark after mark of what she had done to herself. She didn't know why, but she had inflicted these wounds upon herself. Sadness and shame became the only emotions that she felt. '_Oh kami what have I done? I'm so ashamed. I know that this is not what grandpa would've wanted. I'm so sorry._'

Kagome got up from her bed and walked over to her bathroom. It was now 11:30 p.m and her mom and Souta had gone to sleep long ago.

As she walked into the bathroom she gasped in fear at her own reflection. All over her arms and legs lay cut after cut. Her once beautiful body was now stained red.

Tears started to well up into her eyes and she ran back to her room slamming the door behind her.

'K_ami I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking!_' She glanced over at her dresser and what was on top of it. She looked at the scissors sitting on top of her dresser covered with her blood. '_That's it, I know what to do now. I'm sorry for this, but I don't deserve to live._' Tears started to pour down her cheeks as she grasped the scissors in her hand and placed it against her throat.

* * *

**(BACK IN INUYASHA'S TIME RIGHT AFTER HE JUMPED INTO THE WELL AND RIGHT BEFORE KAGOME RAN TO THE BATHROOM AND ALL THAT SCISSORS AGAINST THROAT THING)**

Inuyasha jumped into the well ready to go get Kagome. But nothing was to prepare him for what he was to see.

The bright brilliant blue light of the well engulfed him as he jumped into the well to travel to Kagome's time.

The secant he arrived he immediately smelled tears and blood. Lots of blood. And what was worse was that he knew this scent any where. The blood that he smelt was none other than Kagome's blood.

He rushed to the place where the scent was strongest. He hoped onto Kagome's window seal and gasped in horror at what he saw.

There sitting on the bed was Kagome covered in her own blood, trapped in a crimson pool around her.

He starred in shock as he saw Kagome pick up the scissors off her dresser and place it against her neck.

She slowly started to drag the sharp tip across her neck and squealed in pain as her blood started to pour from her neck.

"**KAGOME!!!**" Inuyasha yelled bursting into her bedroom and snatching the scissors away from her, causing her to fall backwards more onto her bed.

"Inuyasha..."

"KAGOME WHAT THE HELL?! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THIS?!"

Kagome stared at the floor and refused to answer him.

"DAMMIT KAGOME! ANSWER ME!!!" he roared.

"You wouldn't understand." she whispered with tears still falling from her eyes.

"THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER! TELL ME NOW KAGOME! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THIS?!"

"Because I had no choice!" she shrieked.

Inuyasha was stunned. '_What? Why wouldn't she have a choice?_' "Kagome whats going on? Please tell me." he said much more gently.

"I don't deserve to live Inuyasha! I'm a shame and I should just die!" she sobbed.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. '_Kagome, do you honestly believe that?_' he questioned himself. He suddenly began to growl. "Just shut up you stupid girl! How the hell could you even believe for one secant that your life holds no meaning?!" he shouted.

Kagome still sobbed as she reached for the scissors in Inuyasha's hand that he had taken away from her.

He saw her actions and pulled his arm away from her with fierce strength.

Kagome flinched. "Please Inuyasha, give them to me. I'm going through so much pain right now and I just want to end it." she whispered.

"No Kagome, this isn't right." he whispered back.

"Inuyasha......please."

"No Kagome, there's no reason for this."

Kagome suddenly stopped crying and her eyes filled with rage. "How dare you Inuyasha! You don't what I'm going through! You can't tell me there's no reason!" she snapped.

"Well what ever it is I'm sure that this" he held up the blood stained scissors to her face, "is not the only fucking way to deal with it!"

"You don't understand Inuyasha! My grandfather! My grandfather died just hours ago and I just wanna get rid of the pain!"

Inuyasha suddenly realised what was going on. He placed the scissors back down on Kagome's dresser and walked closer towards her. He then wrapped his arms protectively around her back and pulled her into his warm embrace. "Believe me when I say this Kagome. I do know what your going through. When I was young and lost my mother I felt the same way. I would challenge my inner demon and loss to it on purpose constantly in hopes that it would just over power me and I wouldn't have to deal with the pain of losing my mother."

Kagome looked up at him and stared into his golden eyes.

"When I finally realised that wouldn't work......I did some thing very stupid.....and I jumped off a cliff."

Kagome pulled away from him in shock and stared into his eyes even deeper.

Inuyasha pulled her back into his embrace and whispered into her hair with his face nuzzling her neck, "My injuries were so serious that if it weren't for that fact that I am a half demon, I would've been dead a long time ago."

"Inuyasha....." Kagome whispered into his kemono.

"Please Kagome, don't do this again. I care about you too much to loose you."

At hearing this Kagome looked up at Inuyasha once again.

As she looked up at him he slowly leaned down while closing his eyes and placed the gentlest kiss on her lips.

Her eyes widened as she felt the pleasant sensation of Inuyasha's lips against hers.

She slowly closed her eyes too, as Inuyasha's were already closed, and leaned more into the kiss.

She gasped as she felt Inuyasha run his tongue along the crease of her mouth and nip at her bottom lip.

Inuyasha took advantage of her gasp and shoved his tongue into her mouth as her lips were parted.

Kagome moaned into the kiss, which brought a tinge of pink to her cheeks in embarrassment, and Inuyasha tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

His tongue explored the sweet cavern of her mouth and fought with her tongue over dominance.

He smirked when he pinned her tongue to the roof of her mouth and won the battle for dominance.

* * *

They eventually had to pull away from lack of air.

Inuyasha stared down at her and noticed that her face was flushed and that her eyes were shining.

He smirked at her and lowered his face to nuzzle her neck once again.

Kagome shivered and pulled away from him, tears started to form at the brim of her eyes.

Inuyasha immediately smelled the tears. "Whats wrong Kagome?"

"Why......Inuyasha? Why are you doing this to me?"

Inuyasha was stunned. "Huh?"

"Why are you doing this? I already know that your heart belongs to Kikyo, so why are you taunting me like this?"

"Kagome......."

"Just please stop. My grandfather is already gone and he's not coming back. And I already know that I can't have you by my side forever, because you love Kikyo, so why are you doing this? Are you just trying to hurt me more than I already am.......Inuyasha?

"What?! No!" he cried.

"Then why-"

Her voice was cut off my Inuyasha's, "Don't you understand?! I don't want Kikyo! I want you Kagome!" he shouted before crushing his lips to hers again in a breath taking kiss.

Kagome gazed into his eyes as her tears began to fall.

Inuyasha felt one of her tears fall against his cheek and he instantly pulled away. "I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to upset you." he whispered with guilt invading his voice.

"I just don't understand Inuyasha." she sobbed. "Why are you lying to me and telling me that you don't love Kikyo anymore when I know for a fact that you do?"

"Kagome I'm not lying. Yes I didlove Kikyo, but she's dead, and she's not coming back. Her body may walk but her soul is gone. The only reason she moves is because of the peace of your soul that lies within her."

Kagome just looked at him.

"She's not the women I once loved, her skin is cold to the touch and her eyes are filled with hatred."

Kagome looked deep into Inuyasha's eyes and he looked into hers.

They sat there for a couple moments just gazing at each other, until Inuyasha broke the silence by gasping.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Y-your blood. It's all over me." he stuttered with an ETREMELY worried expression on his face.

Kagome looked over her body and saw that ALL the cuts on her arms and legs were stillbleeding, especially the one on her neck. She then looked at Inuyasha and saw that he was indeed drenched in her blood.

She continued looking over her wounds until she finally couldn't take it any more and she broke down in tears.

"Kagome! Whats wrong?! Are you hurt?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"No, I'm not hurt Inuyasha."

"Then why are you crying?" he asked.

Kagome's tears continued to fall as she said, "Because I'm so ashamed of myself. All these marks on me will surly leave scars, and every time I look at myself I'm gonna see a permanent remimder of how stupid I was!" she started to shout a she sobbed. "I did this to myself and now I'm gonna have to live with these marks for the rest of my life!"

Inuyasha just stared at her for a moment before gently taking one of her hands in his and using his other hand to drag a claw across his wrist, creating a thin line of blood to appear.

Kagome stopped her sobbing as she saw Inuyasha do this.

She watched in shock as she saw Inuyasha over turn his wrist and spill his blood into one of her cuts.

She winced a little at the feel, but then she felt a comforting warmth invade her.

She gasped when she looked down at her wrist. Slowly, her wounds were healing!

"Inu-ya-sha...." she said in between breaths.

"Yes Kagome."

"Whats happening?" she whispered.

"Kagome I'm a hanyo, which means that I have demon blood running through my veins, and in case you've forgotten I heal a lot faster then you humans do."

"I know that!" she spat becoming angry that he was talking to her like she was some insolent child. "But I'm not," she whispered A LOT more gently, "so then why is it healing me?"

"When ever I get injured my demon blood heals me. It doesn't matter whether you reside demon blood within you or not. If a demon's blood gets pured into an open wound then it will heal just as fast as any demon's wound would." he held up his wrist to show that the small cut that had been on his wrist was already healed.

Kagome was shocked and looked down at her body and gasped to see that she was COMPLETELY healed! There was not a scratch on her and there were NO scars!

"Inuyasha.....even though it healed me, why aren't there any scars like how there would be on a normal human?"

"Feh!" he scoffed. "Demons are a lot stronger then humans and don't need barriers on our skin to stop blood flow, such as scars."

"Inuyasha......" in the blink of an eye she jumped up on Inuyasha and started embracing him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

Inuyasha returned the hug and whispered, "Your welcome Kagome."

She looked up at him and smiled, she then gently pressed her lips against his while slowly closing her eyes.

He instantly gripped her waist and shoved his tongue into her mouth, as he too closed his eyes.

His tongue explored the sweet cavern of her mouth and again started battling with hers for dominance.

He heard her moan in pleasure as he again pinned her tongue to the roof of her mouth, and growled softly in also pleasure.

He felt her relax Even More and lean closer to him as he growled, '_So you like that do you wench? Well now it's time for me to have something that I want._' he thought as he dragged a clawed hand up the back of her shirt, successfully slicing her shirt and braw along with it.

Her shirt and braw instantly slide off her body as Inuyasha cut them, she went wide eyed and gasped, pulling away from Inuyasha, braking the kiss.

Inuyasha felt her lips leave his and was stunned by her actions. '_Why did she pull away?_' he thought.

He looked up to see a furiously blushing Kagome with her hands crossed over her chest trying to cover herself.

"Kagome, please don't hide yourself from me." he whispered huskily. "Your so beautiful, and I just wanna see you. All of you."

Inuyasha then placed a quick gentle kiss on her lips once more, before carefully taking her wrists in his hands and slowly moving them away from her breasts.

Kagome resisted a little, but when Inuyasha began to growl in that husky way that he had recently done in their kiss, she stopped resisting and let him move her hands away to reveal her chest.

He smiled at seeing the tender round flesh of her breasts.

He looked to Kagome's face and saw that she was indeed still blushing. "Kagome you don't have to be so shy around me ya know?"

"......I'm not shy."

"Then why are you STILL blushing?"

Kagome's voice went from a whisper to one of anger and she spat, "Your not the one with your top off Inuyasha, so don't mock ME!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Fine, then lets make this fair." he then took his shirt and the white part that lay under it off, (sorry guys I don't actually know what the white shirt that Inuyasha wears under his robe of the fire rat is called,) exposing his broad and well chiseled chest.

"Inuyasha what are you-"

Her voice was cut off by her own gasp as she felt Inuyasha push her more onto her bed and start to knead her breast.

A fire started to burn within her as she finally realized what was going on. She had thought about and wanted this for along time, but each time after thinking about it she felt dirty and thought that it was wrong to think such things, being just a young girl her age and not even married. But apparently Inuyasha thought different.

* * *

As Inuyasha played with her breasts, Kagome lifted up her hands and started to rub the soft furry triangles on top of his head. He growled softly and Kagome giggled.

With Inuyasha still messing around with her breasts, she continued to message his ears.

Without warning Inuyasha took her right breast into his mouth and gently started licking the soft flesh around it, leaving his two hands to continue massaging her other breast. Unintentianally Kagome arched her back into him and let out a soft moan. Inuyasha smirked at the thought of pleasuring her and started to run his tongue over the soft flesh of her nipple.

She gasped and released a potentially load moan.

Inuyasha smiled at her pleasure sounds and grazed his fang over her nipple just to tease her.

Again Kagome moaned rather loudly.

Enjoying the sounds that were coming from Kagome he lightly began to suck on her (guess what ^_^) nipple. (LOL HA HA HA HA! How are you guys liking it so far? ^_^)

This nearly drove her over the edge and she decided that it was time to give him a taste of his own medicine, and so she ran her hands down from his ears to his chest brushing past his face and his shoulders, and she tweaked his nipples causing him to growl more huskily then any of the other times before.

At hearing him growl like that she was driven to her breaking point.

Inuyasha immediately smelt the spike in her arousal and released her breast from his mouth to look at her.

He then hastily ripped of her skirt and panties leaving her completely naked.

He looked up and down her body memorizing each and every curve.

"Kagome....." he lustfully whispered before parting her legs with his hands and beginning to lick the entrance of her most sacred of places.

Kagome moaned loader then she had before and bucked her hips into his face.

He pushed the two folds of her skin shielding her entrance from him, aside and started to gently lick the soft sensitive bud of her clit.

She gasped as she felt the the sensation of his moist tongue on her body. He smirked at hearing her gasp and moved more downward to her entrance. He then plunged his tongue inside of her and wiggled it around, smacking his tongue against her walls in hopes that she would moan (again).

He was successful and with out even realising it, Kagome (again) moaned exceptionally loudly.

Inuyasha LOVED the taste of her! _'Oh kami, she taste so.......GOOD_!'

As Inuyasha's tongue halted it's movements, during his thoughts, Kagome let out a soft sigh.

He pricked his ears up in her direction at hearing her sigh. He lifted his head up to look at her.

He noticed that she was laying down completely her back now, and had her eyes closed with a sheepish smile plastered on her face.

He gazed down at the raven haired beauty in front of him and lightly pressed his lips against hers.

Kagome's eyes emidiatly fluttered open with the feel of Inuyasha's lips on hers. She looked at the hanyo with glistening golden pools for eyes and pressed her lips more firmly onto his.

(Eventually) Inuyasha pulled away from her and stared down at her. "Kagome......" he whispered.

But before she was even given the chance to reply, Inuyasha plunged his finger into her and started to pump her, being mindful of his claws.

Kagome arched her hips into him and softly moaned.

Inuyasha smirked at her and the pleasure sounds that were coming from her. He grinned and then added a secant finger into her, increasing his pace. He pumped his fingers into her slowly at first but gradually increased the speed as he heard her soft moans of pure pleasure.

(After a while Kagome sighed and said,) "Inuyasha. Please.......no more teasing."

Inuyasha just stared at her, but then he carefully (because of his calws) pulled his fingers out of her and smiled.

* * *

Inuyasha took of his pants and discarded them with his shirt over on the floor, leaving him completely nude.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha and smiled. '_Oh goodness, Inuyasha looks so........AMAZING!_' Kagome continued to stare at him. She gazed at his perfect face, broad shoulders, muscular chest, and of course those adorable little dog ears of his, then his lean muscular stomach, and lastly.........his manhood.

Inuyasha felt her gaze on him and unintentionally blushed. Kagome giggled at his blush and smiled.

* * *

"Uhh.....Kagome?"

"Huh?" Kagome snapped out of the trance she was in, for she was just staring at Inuyasha for the past two minutes and it was making him **VERY **uncomfortable! "What is it Inuyasha?"

"Uh.....nothing." he paused and looked into her eyes. "It's just......Kagome, are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to force you into anything your not ready for."

Kagome nodded her head. "Mm-hmm. It's ok Inuyasha. I'm ready and I know that you won't hurt me."

Inuyasha gazed more deeply into her eyes in search of any uncertainty, he didn't find any. All he found was love.

Inuyasha nodded at her and then crawled over to her side on her bed.

He layed her down on the bed and put his hands on her shoulders as he climbed over her and placed himself at her entrance.

He was just about to enter her, but then he suddenly stopped.

Surprised by his action, Kagome asked, "Inuyasha.....whats wrong?"

"It's just...." he sighed, "I don't like this smell, Kagome.

"Huh?" she asked. She then suddenly realised that they both were still laying on her blood stained sheets from her previous actions earlier. "Oh." she blushed.

Inuyasha got off of her and Kagome got up and walked over to the closet. She opened her closet door and pulled out one of her extra sheets off the top shelf.

She walked back over to her bed and motioned Inuyasha with her hand to get off the bed. He listened and she then pulled off the sheet on the bed and replaced it with her other clean sheet.

Inuyasha grinned at her and got back on her bed. When she didn't fallow he got worried that he had done something wrong and asked her, "Whats wrong kagome? Did I do something?"

She shock her head no.

"Then whats the matter? Why aren't you coming?"

Kagome sighed and said, "It's just not fair."

"Huh?" Inuyasha had a stunned look on his face.

"Well, I mean you got to taste me, but I didn't get to taste you."

Inuyasha was still confused. "Kagome what are you talking about?"

Kagome walked over to him and sat down on the bed. She looked at him and grinned.

"Kagome what are you-" but before Inuyasha could even finish asking his question he was cut off as he felt Kagome grab his manhood and take him into her mouth.

Inuyasha gasped at the joyous feeling that he was receiving from Kagome. He moaned loudly and bucked his hips into her mouth causing her to deep throat.

Kagome stroked the shaft of his manhood with her tongue by gently running it along his length and going around and around it with her tongue leaving no space untouched.

Inuyasha sighed joyfully and closed his eyes while he layed on his back on Kagome's bed.

Kagome continued to lick Inuyasha. '_Goodness, I never thought that doing suck a thing like this would feel so rite. Inuyasha is magnificent. And he just taste so DELICIOUS!_'

Kagome grew tired of just licking the base of his manhood and decided that she wanted, and deserved more. She slowly began to take Inuyasha out of her mouth. Inuyasha felt the action and growled softly as if demanding for her to continue.

Kagome heard the sigh and giggled under her breath. _'Don't worry Inuyasha, I'm not done yet_.'

As Kagome was still taking him out of her mouth, she stopped when she reached his head and ever so slowly began to trail her tongue seductively over and around the top of it.

Inuyasha was stunned as he felt this! It was like nothing he had ever felt before!

Inuyasha was taken over by a pure wave of pleasure as he left Kagome began to lightly nip at him!

Inuyasha couldn't help the excited grunt that escaped his lips.

Kagome smiled even with her mouth still busy, and decided that Inuyasha should feel what he had made her feel.

Kagome moved her tongue so that it was directly on top of his head. There she let it rest while she puckered up her cheeks slightly, and began to suck on his head! (^_^ Tee hee!)

Inuyasha again grunted in pleasure. '_Damn, how is it that Kagome can make me feel this way_?' (He's thinking it in a happy way.)

Inuyasha sighed and then smiled.

Kagome also smiled, she then released Inuyasha completely from her mouth.

Inuyasha sighed as he felt himself leave Kagome's mouth.

Kagome looked up at him and saw that he was slightly panting.

"Inuyasha?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled. "Kagome!" he shouted (happily) before pulling her into a breath taking hug.

Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha neck as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the small of her back.

There they just sat, wrapped up in each others warm embrace, until Inuyasha broke the silence by saying "Kagome......are you sure you want this? I can wait if your not ready."

Kagome looked at him and nodded her head. "Yes Inuyasha, I'm ready."

Inuyasha again looked shocked. "Kagome, are you sure?"

Kagome said nothing, but nodded.

Inuyasha looked down at her for a moment before taking his mouth to her ear and whispering, "If this is what you really want Kagome.....then I shall give it to you."

Again Kagome said nothing, but nodded.

Inuyasha unwrapped himself from Kagome's arms and layed her down on her back on the bed.

With Kagome's arms still wrapped around his neck, Inuyasha began to enter her. But he suddenly stopped as soon as he saw Kagome tense up and shiver.

He looked down at her face and saw that she had her eyes closed **TIGHTLY** and that her face was all scrunched up, as if she was scared.

He again took his mouth down to her ear and whispered, "Whats wrong Kagome?"

Kagome opened her eyes, but still had that scared expression on her face. "Nothing Inuyasha."

But he knew that she was lying. He could clearly see it on her face that she was scared. He could also smell the fear in her and hear it perfectly when she spoke. Weather she was willing to tell him or not, he knew that she was scared.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked her.

She immediately shook her head violently and said, "No."

"Kagome I can smell the fear in you." he stated plainly.

Kagome was dumb struck. '_Duh! Aughh!!! I feel so stupid! I should've known that he would be able to sense me fear!_' "It's just that.......well, this is my first time and I'm afraid that it's going to hurt."

Inuyasha looked at her as relization suddenly hit him. '_Damn! I forgot that the first time is painful for females. I'm such a **baka**_!' (Just for those of you that don't know, baka means fool/idiot in Japanese. For real it means both of those, and stupid! If you don't believe me then look it up! You'll see! Ok well back to the fic! ^_^) "Do you wanna stop?"

Kagome again shook her head. "I already told you no, Inuyasha."

"But-"

Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome as she leaned up and pressed her lips against his.

(When they finally pulled away,) Inuyasha smiled at her and whispered, "Ok Kagome. Don't worry, I'll be gently."

Kagome smiled and nodded her head.

Inuyasha again placed himself on top of Kagome and began to enter her.

Kagome winced a little at the feeling of him entering her body, but when she felt Inuyasha stop again, she nodded her head in an approving way, telling him to continue.

Inuyasha too nodded and moved on, but when he came to her barrier marking her as a vergin, he tilted his head down to her neck and gently began kissing it to try and take some of the pain away that was soon to come, by pleasuring her.

She moaned slightly and at that very moment, (that she moaned) he nocked his hips into hers with one Strong (notice that the 's' on 'strong' is capitalized) thrust and broke through her barrier.

Kagome yelped **Loudly **in pain! And began to cry softly.

Inuyasha started to kiss away the tears from her face until they were all gone, and she stopped crying. (When she finally stopped crying, which was like only 2 minutes) Inuyasha nuzzled her neck and whispered, "Kagome....I'm sorry."

Inuyasha felt entirely guilty and ashamed that he had caused Kagome so much pain. He began to slide out of her but was shocked as he felt Kagome stop him by wrapping her legs around his waist.

"It's ok Inuyasha." she whispered. "I wanted this, remember? I'm happy."

Inuyasha was a bit shocked to her hear say that. '_She's happy? Even after the pain that it caused her?' _"But Kagome, I hurt you, and I caused you pain."

Kagome smiled at him. "I'm alright Inuyasha. Really."

Inuyasha smiled her and whispered "If you're sure."

He then waited a few seconds for her to adjust to his size. When he saw that all the strain in Kagome's face was gone, and he was sure that she was comfortable and relaxed, he slowly started to move in and out of her at a steady pace.

Kagome gasped a little at first and whinced in pain, but that feeling quickly vanished and was replaced by one of **PURE PLEASURE** like she had NEVER felt before! She closed her eyes and laid her head back while softly moaning his name "Inu...yasha." so low that only him with his extra sensitive dog hearing could hear it. Any other ordinary human wouldn't have been able to tell that she had even said something.

As Inuyasha heard her soft moans of pleasure, his arousal increased and he slowly started to increase his pace of slipping in and out of Kagome, until he was just SLAMMING into her with **INCREDIBLE** speed!

Kagome was getting EMENSE pleasure out of his actions and started to buck her hips along with his, while she tried to keep up with his pace and steady beat.

Which each thrust that Inuyasha invoked into her, she got more pleasure then the last and moaned loader then before.

A wave of pleasure washed over both Kagome and Inuyasha with each push of their hips.

As Kagome's moans grew loader, Inuyasha started to growl in pleasure. With each of Kagome's moans getting loader and loader then the last, so did Inuyasha's growls. He eventually was growling so load that Kagome's own arousal spiked up at hearing him.

Inuyasha of course immediately smelt it, and his pace started increasing **MORE!!!**

Thrust...

Thrust...

Thrust...

Thrust...

(Ok so I know that maybe all those little thrusts lines may have sounded a little bit nasty, but come on you guys know you love it! 3 ^_^ Tee-Hee) Inuyasha's speed just kept increasing and increasing until Kagome was desperately trying to keep up! His thrusts got faster and more intensified with each one, and Kagome loved each and every one more then the last.

With Kagome's moans getting loader and loader with each turn, she eventually was moaning so load that it was like she was screaming in pleasure.

As Kagome's moans got loader, so did Inuyasha's growling. Eventually he was growling so load that it was as if people miles away could hear him.

Inuyasha's speed was increasing greatly and eventually he was going so fast that Kagome just stopped bucking her hips along with his, out of not being able to keep up. As Inuyasha slammed into Kagome over and over again, the pleasure grew deep within her and a fire began to burn inside her, yet she couldn't figure out what it was. But strangely enough, she liked the warm comforting feeling it gave her.

Kagome suddenly gasped as she felt Inuyasha hit her 'Sweet Spot'. She was almost at her point, and she could tell that Inuyasha was too. "Inu...yasha."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome but said nothing, he just stared at her while he was panting and slamming into her.

Another gasp from Kagome as she again felt him hit her 'Sweet Spot'. "Inuyasha....do you feel that."

Inuyasha nodded. "Kagome...." he whispered. "I'm so close, and I can tell that you are too." he said in breathy tones, because he was panting.

Kagome nodded at him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha bucking his hips into her hitting her 'Sweet Spot' EVERY time, and with greater force then the last.

With each time her 'Sweet Spot' was hit, she gasped his name louder. "Inuyasha, INUYASHA, INUYASHA, **INUYASHA, INUYASHA!!!**"

With that last gasp that she yelled to him, he too yelled her name "**KAGOME!!!**" and together they both climaxed inside each other.

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the the beautiful girl in front of him that was now panting. She noticed him staring and asked him "Inuyasha?" in between breaths.

Inuyasha smiled at her and gave her a moment to catch her breath before he brought his lips down to hers in a heated kiss.

When they broke apart the first thing Kagome saw was the two beautiful golden eyes of her hanyo. (Just case anybody don't know, hanyo means half demon.) She smiled and leaned up to kiss him once more.

When that kiss was finished, Inuyasha smiled to Kagome. When she noticed that he was looking and smiling at her, she too smiled at him.

She whispered, "Inuyasha th-"

But she was cut off. "Kagome, I have something for you."

"Huh?" she asked.

Inuyasha then pulled out of her and got off of her bed to walk over to their pile of discarded clothes on the floor. He bent down and picked up his robe of the fire rat. He reached into it and pulled out a necklace from between the parts where the necklines meet.

The necklace was truly BEAUTIFUL!!!It was a simple silver chain, but on it were a bunch of small diamonds all along the side of the chain. Each one very sparkly and gorgeous! But the best and most prettiest part of the necklace, was at the front of it where right smack dab in the middle of it, was the Biggest diamond out of them all! It was the sparkelest and most beautiful of all! It was so dazzlingly Beautiful and shaped like a HEART!!!

Kagome stared at it in amazement.

After taking some deep breaths and just staring at it for about 2 minutes strate, which Inuyasha had to admit to himself, the silence was making him very uncomfortable. '_Why is she just staring like that? Does she not want it?! Damn, I knew I should've gotten her something better!!!_'

Kagome finally whispered out in shaky breaths. "Inuyasha..."

Hearing her voice brought him out of his thought and his simple reply was, "Keh."

"Is.....is this really for me?" she whispered.

"Uhh....yea, it is, Kagome." he spoke more softly and disappointed with his next words. "Unless you don't want it."

Kagome Immediately shook her head no at hearing him say those last words. "NO!" she shouted. "OF COURSE I WANT IT!" her voice suddenly got soft. "It's just that, Inuyasha......is this really for me?" she asked taking her eyes off of the necklace to look at him.

Inuyasha looked shocked for a moment, but then nodded. "Yea Kagome."

Kagome drifted her eyes back to the necklace and began to sniffle. Tears formed at the brim of her eyes and started to gently trickle down her face and across her cheeks to her chin, untill their it dripped off and landed on her still naked body. (Remember guys, their **BOTH** still naked.)

Inuyasha was **HORRIFIED **to see her cry! "Kagome! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" he shouted before throwing his arms over her and pulling her into his embrace. "It's ok if you don't want it ya know. I'll get you something else. I'm sorry I didn't get you a good enough gift, Kagome." he whispered.

Kagome shook her head. "No Inuyasha. " she whispered back. "I'm so thankful for this. THANK YOU SO MUCH!" she cried out.

Inuyasha was a bit confused. "Kagome, I thought, why are you, you were crying, so why......?"

Kagome whipped the tears away from her eyes before chuckling at his response and the confused look on his face.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said alarmed. "Why are you laughing at me?! I said I'd get you a different gift!"

"I don't want a diffrent gift, Inuyasha. This is perfect. Thank you." she whispered.

"But Kagome, I thought, then why were you-"

Kagome cut him off. "I'm crying because I'm happy Inuyasha."

Inuyasha didn't understand. "Huh?"

Again Kagome chuckled at him for his response and that confused look on his.

Inuyasha got a little pissed off at her laughing at him. "Would ya stop laughing at me ya damn wench?!" he shouted.

Kagome smiled at him. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I'm just so happy! Thank you so much!" she said in an exited tone before hugging him back and bringing her lips up to his.

When they pulled away, Inuyasha whispered in her ear lustfully. "I'm glad you like it Kagome."

"I love it Inuyasha." she whispered back.

He pulled her into his warm embrace once more.

After some time Kagome got curious and asked. "How did you get this Inuyasha?"

Not looking up at her face to answer her, for he was to busy nuzzling her neck, he answered plainly "I made it, well with some help."

Kagome was surprised to hear him say that he had made it himself! It looked like it had come from her world and had costed over thousands of dollars!!! It was the **MOST **beautiful necklace Kagome had ever seen! "Inuyasha..." she whispered, "how did you...."

"You left one of your chain things hear and I took it and used the adamant barrage to get the diamonds out of the ground. Then it took it to Totosi and told him to forge them together to make a necklace." he answered while he still had his face buried in the crook of Kagome's neck, taking in her wonderful natural scent that he loved.

Kagome giggled at the feeling of his breath against her neck. "Thank you Inuyasha."

"Keh." was his response as he smirked with his face still against her neck.

Kagome pulled away from his grip around her and walked over to closet. Inuyasha growled at her for getting up and breaking their hug. Though Inuyasha would never really admit it or do it in public, he liked pulling Kagome into his lap and hugging her.

Kagome chuckled at hearing him growl at her when she got up. "Calm down Inuyasha." she then pulled open her closet doors and pulled out a BIG box that looked like she could barely hold it!

She stumbled over to Inuyasha with her arms around the package and shoved it in his arms. She let out a long sigh as she finally let go of the package.

Inuyasha looked down at the package in his hands. It was wrapped nicely and had (guess what) doggies on it! Plopped on top of the package was an ENORMOUS bright pink bow!

As Inuyasha stared at it, Kagome said "You can open it Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at her and then smiled.

He tore open the wrapping paper and ripped off the bow. Once all the paper was off, there was just a box left. Inuyasha eyed Kagome as if asking her permission.

"Whats wrong Inuyasha? You don't want to open it?" Kagome asked in a disappointed voice.

Inuyasha took his eyes off the package to look at her. "I thought you weren't going to get me anything Kagome."

"Why would you think that?"

"Keh!"

Kagome was a bit confused at first at why he would think that she wouldn't get him a gift, but then it suddenly hit her, and she completely understood why he would think that. "Oh Inuyasha. I'm sorry. When I came back and didn't have a gift for you, it was only because I couldn't carry it that far. That thing weighs a ton and I could barely get over there to you!"

Inuyasha was a little confused and shot Kagome a 'Huh?' look.

When he gave her that look and didn't respond to her, she continued. "I was orriganilyplaning to get you to come back her with me so that I could just give you your present then, and I wouldn't have to carry it all the way back to the well. But then my grandfather died and you came over and I uh..we..." Kagome started to blush.

Inuyasha laughed at the expression on her face. "What?! Don't laugh at me!" Kagome shrieked.

Inuyasha continued to laugh. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

Still he laughed. But when he caught his breath and was able to stop laughing, he say the look in Kagome's eyes and he knew what was coming next. He braced himself for the impact he was soon going to face.

Kagome took in a deep breath and yelled. "SIT!"

Inuyasha's face immediately hit the floor and he groaned. When he got up and brushed himself off he yelled "What the hell wench?! What was that for?!"

Kagome looked at him like he was stupid. "You know what that was for!" she yelled back.

"No I don't!" he shouted more loudly. "So tell me the hell you just fucking sat me!" he demanded.

Kagome had a shy look on her face before she answered in a calm whisper. "You laughed at me."

Inuyasha was dumb struck. He walked over to Kagome and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry Kagome." he whispered. "I just couldn't help myself. Your just uh... well..." Inuyasha now started to blush. "You just look really cute when you blush Kagome." he whispered while nibbling on her ear.

Kagome blushed even more and tilted her head to the side to give him better excess.

After a while of kagome just standing still while Inuyasha nibbled at her ear and kissed her neck, Kagome said "Inuyasha....you still haven't opened your present."

Inuyasha lifted his head from Kagome's neck and looked over in the direction of the box. It was just laying on the floor and he reluctantly pulled away to walk over to Kagome.

He ripped open the box and was astounded to see what was in it. "YEAH!!! Thanks Kagome!" he shouted. In the box was 20 boxes of ramen!

Kagome sighed. "Yeah, who knew ramen was so heavy?"

Inuyasha smirked at her before pulling her down to sit in his lap and kissing her passionatly.

When they pulled away he whispered, "Thank you Kagome."

Kagome smiled at him.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha found their way to her bed after a while, and layed down on the soft material.

Kagome felt something poke against her hand and realised that she was still holding the necklace that Inuyasha had gave her. '_Wha...? Argh! Duh! I never put it on! Stupid Kagome!_' she told herself.

She looked at Inuyasha and saw that he was laying on his side staring out the window, watching the beautiful scenery of the snowflakes falling.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered.

His ears swiveled over to her and he urned so that he was now facing her.

"Umm.....can you help me please..." she held out her hand with the necklace in it. "I need help putting it on."

Inuyasha smirked at her before sitting up and taking the necklace from her hand. He undid the clasp of the chain and motioned for Kagome to sit up. Kagome obeyed and sat up with her back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha moved all her hair to one side of her body, gently laying it against her shoulder, to expose that back of her neck. He gently kissed it, which made Kagome giggle, before taking the necklace around her and hooking it together.

"Thank you Inuyasha." she smiled as she kissed his cheek. Inuyasha smiled at her.

* * *

After a short while of them just laying down in Kagome's bed enjoying each others company, Kagome asked, "Hey Inuyasha?"

"Hmm."

"Well umm... I was just wondering, cause I just thought......."

"What?" he asked.

"Well, Why did you give me this?"

"Huh?"

"I thought you weren't going to get me anything."

"Feh! I thought you weren't going to get me anything, wench."

"NO! Remember, I told you I couldn't carry it all the way back to the fudel era, so I was just gonna get you to come here to get it."

"Hmmph!"

"But **you **actually SAID you weren't going to get me anything, so how come?"

"How come what?" he muttered.

Kagome eyed him in annoyance. "Why did you give me this?!"

Inuyasha chuckled at her. "Why are you laughing me again?!" Kagome shrieked.

"Because your so stupid."

"What?!" she hollered. Inuyasha saw the look in her eyes and knew what was to come next.

"INUYASHA!" she hollered. Thinking fast before she could say 'IT' he jumped up and crushed his lips to hers right when she said "SI-" successfully silencing her and saving himself from plumiting to the floor.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. When they finally parted, Inuyasha whispered in her ear "You really haven't realised it yet?"

"Realised what?" she asked.

"Kagome......." he whispered.

"Yes Inuyuasha."

He sighed. "Kagome, what does that necklace look like?"

"Huh?" Kagome glanced down at the necklace hanging from her neck. "It's beautiful Inuyasha. I truly love it?"

"What do you like most about it, Kagome?"

"Well, I like that it's so beautiful, I LOVE the diamonds all around it. Though my favorite won is this one right here." Kagome said while clutching the biggest diamond in her hand, the one in the center of the necklace shaped like a heart. "But most of all, I like that it came from you, Inuyasha." she whispered with a shy blush on her face. (Ok so I know that maybe that sounded a little corny, but come on! Thia IS a love story! 3 ^_^)

Inuyasha smirked at her. He brought his lips to hers and captured her in a breath taking romantic kiss.

"Kagome.....I-I"

"What, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha frowned. "Kagome, I'm sorry."

Kagome got confused at hearing him say that. '_Why would he be sorry?_' she asked herself.

"It's just hard for me to say this, because after Kikyo......I just haven't really been able to forget about her. But then you set me from her cealing arrow and...."

Kagome had heard enough. She brought her lips to hers and kissed him a way **more **passionate the any of the others. In that one kiss, she poured all of her emotions into it, and showed Inuyasha exactly how she felt about him. "It's ok Inuyasha, you don't have to say it. I love you too." she whispered.

Inuyasha gasped at what he just heard. '_What?! B-but how? Why? She loves me?! Feh! It can't be, Kikyo said that she loved me too. But that was a lie. After all, I'm just a half breed._'

When he didn't respond to her she got worried and asked "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stared at her with disappointment in his eyes. "Stop, please Kagome." he whispered shamefully.

"What?" she whispered in shock.

"Please Kagome. You don't need to tell me that."

"What are you talking about?!" she asked.

"You don't need to take pity on me!" he barked.

"Inuyasha, I don't understand, what do you mean?"

"I don't need your damn sympathy!" he growled loader, actually REALLY yelling at her. "Kikyo said the same fucking thing, are your her fucking reincarnation!"

"Sympathy? Inuyasha, you really think I'm lying to you? After what we did, all that we've been through, you honestly think I don't love you?!" she shouted while tears gathered at the brim of her eyes.

"How could you?" he whispered in a hushed voice that she could barley hear. "I'm just a worthless half breed."

That had done it. Kagome had ALWAYS **HATED **it when a demon had challenged them and referred to Inuyasha as a pathetic half breed! But now to hear him say that himself, truly broke her heart. Kagome couldn't hold back the tears that were now streaming down her face.

Inuyasha smelt them and turned to face Kagome. She was sprawled out on the floor, sobbing historically. "I'm sorry." Inuyasha whispered. "I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you Kagome."

Kagome jumped to her feet at hearing him saying that. Her tears immediately stopped and the sadness in her eyes was quickly replaced by anger. Once she was on her feet, she walked over to Inuyasha, closing the gap that was between them, and SMACKED him across the face, **HARD**!

Inuyasha was speechless! He was truly stunned at what had just happened! "What the hell?" he whispered lowly, putting his hand up to his now red cheek, that was EVEN redder then Miroku's would be when Sango would slap him for being a pervert!

"You bastard." Kagome whispered. "After all that we've been through together! You say that I don't love you?! How could you Inuyasha?!?!" she screamed. Her eyes again being replaced by sadness, and also something else. BETRAYAL.

Inuyasha grimaced at the look in Kagome's eyes. '_Did I cause her to look that way? But how? I haven't done anything wrong! Why the hell does she look so hurt?!_' he asked himself.

But what REALLY surprised Inuyasha, was that Kagome cussed! His sweet little innocent Kagome cussed! '_What the hell is going on here?_' he asked himself.

Kagome continued to sob. "Kagome....I-"

"Shut up!" she shouted, interupting him. "I don't wanna hear it! After all the time that we've shared, you say I don't love you!" she sobbed sinking to her knees, going back onto the floor. "Do you know how much that hurts? It feels like your ripping my heart out Inuyasha." she said while clutching her chest, with the necklace he gave her in the palm of her hand around her neck.

Inuyasha sighed. '_I'm such a **baka!!!**_' he yelled at himself. He walked over to Kagome, and without her even realising it, he puled her into his lap and started cradling her. "I'm sorry Kagome." he whispered. "You deserve better then me."

Kagome pounded on his chest the MOMENT he said that, causing him to grunt slightly in pain. "Will you stop that!" she cried. "I love you dammit!" she yelled crushing her lips to his in a breath taking kiss.

When they parted, she asked "Can't you see that?"

Inuyasha gasped a little at her action. '_Why Kagome? Why do you insist that you love me? I'm just a half breed and your a....._' "I don't understand, Kagome. Your a pure soul, your a miko. And I'm just a tainted half breed." he sighed. "My soul is impure and I'm a pathetic waste of a life. And your the reincarnation of Kikyo. She once told me the same thing, and it was a lie. So how could you love me? Your a fucking priestess, and I'm a-"

"Stop it." she cut him off. "Enough, Inuyasha. " she looked up into his eyes as her tears started to pour again. "I've told you before, I'm not Kikyo! I am who I am and I'm **NOT** Kikyo!" she cryed out clutching his chest.

"Kagome......" he whispered. '_Kami, why couldn't I see it sooner? Kagome may look and be the reincarnation of Kikyo, but she's so much more._'

"I'm not her Inuyasha." she sobbed. "She may have betrayed you, but I'd never do that. Please, believe me."

Inuyasha looked down into her eyes, searching for any uncertainty in her words. He looked deep into her eyes, as if peering at her soul. What he saw was nothing less then the truth. He could see in her eyes that she wasn't lying, she truly meant every word that she said.

"Inuyasha....?" she asked.

"Yes, Kagome."

Kagome just stared at him for a moment with pleading eyes. When she didn't respond Inuyasha moved on. He gently lowered his head to Kagome's and stared into her eyes before giving her one hot passionate kiss. When they parted he looked at her and whispered. "Your nothing like Kikyo."

Kagome stared at him in horror! Inuyasha saw the way she looked and came to the conclusion that she thought that was a bad thing.

He smelt tears forming in her eyes, but before they had a chance to fall, he whispered "Your so much more." with that said he again crushed his lips to hers, taking her into bliss.

* * *

Kagome smiled at him. "Inuyasha....do-"

"Kagome....." he cut her off. "I'm sorry I've been such a baka."

"Your not!" she shouted, starteling Inuyasha a bit.

He smiled down at her. "But I have been. All this time, you've been right here next to me. You were always by my side, and I never realised till now that......" he paused as if afraid to saw what he wanted to.

"Inuyasha...." Kagome asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" he answered quickly. But then his voice softened up a bit and he said more slowly, "It's just that..." he sighed, "I'm afraid, Kagome."

Kagome was stunned to hear him say that! She was in such shock that she couldn't even reply to him.

"Kagome....." he said. His voice brought her out of her chrance like thing, and she looked up at him, still in a little shock. "Kagome, do you really mean..." he paused and started to blush "what you said?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes I do, Inuyasha."

Inuyahsa smirked, "Would you ever leave me Kagome.....if I were to make you my mate?" he asked cheerfully.

Kagome was dumb struck. "Is that why you were afraid Inuyasha? You thought that I would leave you?" she asked a little hurt.

Inuyasha sighed, "Yea, I did Kagome."

"Inuyasha....I wouldn't leave you. And it hurts me to know that you think I would." she said sadly.

"Kagome...." Inuyasha scooted over to her and wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her into his embrace. "I'm sorry."

Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha, there's just one thing I wanna know."

"What is that?" he asked.

"You asked me to be your mate, right?"

Inuyasha blushed, and nodded.

"Well, I just thought that we already were." Kagome said while blushing, remembering there previous actions on her bed.

Inuyasha continued to blush, "Well we kinda are."

"Kinda?" Kagome asked.

"Even though we mated, I haven't marked you yet."

"Then why don't you mark me, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha beamed at her immediately. "Do you know what that would mean Kagome?" he asked seriously.

Kagome shook her head.

"It would mean that we're bonded for life. You would **NEVER** be able to be with another man. You would be my partner, and I would be yours."

Kagome nodded.

"Are you willing to give all that up Kagome?" he asked. "You would have my same lifespan, and we would depend on each other for life. Even if you didn't want to be with me anymore, you would never be able to leave me. Once I mark you, that's it. We're bonded for life and you have to stay with me, forever, even in death when we both part on into the after life, you would still have to stay by my side."

Kagome smiled and nodded at him. "That's just fine." Inuyasha looked at her a little shocked. "To be honest, that's all I've ever wanted, to stay by your side." she scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck a she buried her head in his chest, "Forever." she whispered

Inuyasha smiled at her. "Kagome....are you sure you really want this?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "I do, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled at her. he lifted her u and carried her over to her bed.

He plopped himself and Kagome onto the bed. "This may hurt a little, so I'm gonna try to pleasure you as much as I can, ok."

Kagome nodded, but gasped as she felt Inuyasha's knees spreading her legs apart and him slowly entering her. '_What the...? I thought he was just gonna kiss me or something!_' but then she suddenly felt him hit her 'Sweet Spot' '_Oh, but this is so much better._'

Inuyasha entered her in and out, again and again and again. Reaching a speed and force that ONLY a demon or half demon, could achieve.

Kagome moaned slightly, and the secant she did that, Inuyasha brought his face down to her should blade, while still pumping in and out of her, (Ok so I know that may have sounded kinda disgusting, but come on guys, I **DID **worn you that this was a lemon. ^_^) and sank his fangs into her shoulder, causing her to yelp loudly and squirm out of his grasp, causing them to both roll off the bed and land on the floor.

Inuyasha continued to sink his fangs into her, and carve a shape into her skin, marking her as his mate, for life.

Kagome lay under him weeping as he craved him mark into her skin.

When he was finished, he licked all the blood from her shoulder, leaving his mark. A crescent shaped moon with three slashed through it, to show the sign as the mate of the third line of the great dog demon. (A.K.A Inuyasha's father, the great dog demon. Inuyasha's dad was first, so his mate would have one slash = Inuyasha's mom. Sesshomaru was his first son, so he would have given his mate 2 slashes, if he ever found one, hey maybe I'll make a story with him a Kagura, would you guys like that, just tell me in you r review ok. And Inuyasha was his second son = the third of the dog demon's, so that's why Kagome has 3 slashes through the crescent shape mark on her shoulder. I just thought that I should mention this in case anybody was wondering. Ok so now, back on to the fic! ^_^)

Kagome looked down at her shoulder to see the mark, to her amazement it was COMPLETELY healed! Inuyasha swiped his thumb across her face to get rid of her tears. "I'm sorry Kagome." he whispered in to her ear, pulling her into his lab so that he could cuddle her.

"It's fine." she whispered back. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"For what?" he asked looking down into her eyes.

"For finally making me your mate, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smirked at her. "Your welcome Kagome." he said kinda smugly, but in a proud way that Kagome couldn't help but find INCREDIBLY CUTE, especially with his adorable little dog ears!

Kagome smiled at him. "Hey Inuyasha?" she glanced down at her shoulder.

"Yes Kagome."

"Umm.... I was just wondering why the mark on my shoulder is completely healed."

"Oh that, I forgot to tell you that becoming my mate would give you the same abilities as me."

"Abilities?" she asked.

"Yea, like to heal quickly, speed, agility, strength and senses."

Kagome smiled. "I'm so happy." she whispered as she jumped up to wrap her arms around Inuyasha's neck, to hug him.

"I'm glad." he whispered back smiling at her.

"but there's still one thing I don't get."

"Whats is that?" he asked.

"Well your gonna think I've lost my mind or something,."

"Just say it wench!" he damandedplayfully, which made Kagome smile.

"Well, it's just....." she pointed to her neck. "why is it that I know exactly what this means, you never explained to me what the mark actually means, besides us being bonded and all. But now, it's just that I suddenly feel connected to some people, people that I haven't even met before, but I feel connected to them , even Sesshomaru! What's going on Inuyasha?! I some how know that this mark stands for me being the mate of the third line of the Great dog yukai, (yukai means demon in case anybodies wondering ^_^) but I don't know why I know that! Whats happening to me, Inuyasha?!

Inuyasha chuckled and smirked at her, "Instinct." he replied plainly.

Kagome was dumb struck and her cheeks turned a bright pinkish color, out of her embarrassment. '_Stupid, stupid, stupid! I should've known that! Argh! He probably thinks I'm an idiot now!_' she mentally yelled at herself.

Inuyasha noticed the pink color on her cheeks and chuckled. "You don't need to be so embarrassed Kagome," his voice brought her out of her own inner thoughts. "I kinda expected that reaction."

Kagome sighed and smiled up at him.

"Hey Kagome..."

"Yea?"

"Umm...do you wanna try out your new speed ability?" he asked with a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Umm.... sure." she answered not really knowing what was going on.

Inuyasha smirked at her, he picked himself and her up and walked over to the bed, gently laying her down and crawling over onto the bed on top of her.

Kagome was a bit confused. "I thought we were going to test out my new speed ability." she said.

"We are." Inuyasha smirked.

With that said, he again separated her legs with his knees and carefully pushed himself into her.

Kagome moaned slightly at the feeling of him going in side of her. '_How is this gonna test out my speed?_' she asked herself. She then felt Inuyasha began to rock his hips against suddenly knew what he had meant.

She began moving her hips along with his and she was actually able to keep up with him when he reached that certain point, that only a demon could achieve!

There they made love on her bed for the 3rd time, and they both loved each and every moment of it.

* * *

When they had both tired out and reached their climax, Inuyasha pulled out of her and wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled up into his chest, enjoying his warmth, as they both slipped into sleep.

* * *

When Kagome awoke, the first thing she saw was the hanyo (hanyo=half demon) she fell in love with, staring down at her his gorgeous golden amber eyes, and stroking her hair softly.

She smiled up at him and whispered. "Good morning Inuyasha."

"Good morning Kagome." he whispered back.

Just then there was a pounding at Kagome's door. "Kagome wake up!" shouted Souta. "It's Christmas!"

"Ok I'll be down it a minute!" she called back.

"Hurry up!" he shouted. "Oh and when your done could you go get Inuyasha please, me and mom got him something for Christmas too."

Kagome giggled. "Sure."

"Thanks Kagome!" he called one last time before walking away.

Once Inuyasha was sure he was gone. He asked "Your little brother and mother got me something?"

"I guess so." Kagome giggled.

"But what am I gonna give them?" he asked. "I don't have anything."

"Well then I suggest you go back to the fudel era and get them something then." Kagome giggled again.

So with that said Inuyasha jumped off Kagome's bed, threw on his clothes and got up on her window sill. "I'll see ya later Kagome." he said.

"Ok, see ya Inuyasha."

Kagome turned around to pick up her clothes, but before she could, a strong hand caught her by the arm and pulled her to face them. Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes before he crushed his lips down onto hers in a heated passionate kiss.

When they pulled away Inuyasha looked down into Kagome's eyes and whispered. "Thank you kagome."

"For what?" she asked.

"For accepting me. No body's ever done that before, not even Kikyo. She may have said that she loved me, but she only loved my human half, that's why she wanted me to become a humen." Inuyasha started nuzzling Kagome's neck. "But not you Kagome, your more to me then she ever was."

A blush crept onto Kagome's face. "Inuyasha..."

"Kagome...."he lifted his head from nuzzling her neck and gazed deep into her eyes. Her beautiful mocha brown eyes were the most amazing and purest things that he had ever seen. Her eyes always held such emotion and care that by just looking at her eyes, he could clearly see that she had meant every word that she had said to him.

She loved him, and he knew it.

He leaned forward one last time and gave her one more hungry kiss on the lips before saying, "I love you, Kagome."

She gasped in suprisement. Inuyasha hopped over to her window and jumped out, running for the well to fetch gifts for her mother and brother.

Kagome just stood there in shock. It had always been her dream to hear those words from the man she loved. And now that her dream had finally came true, she was happier then she had EVER been in her life.

She smiled and walked over to her dresser to pick out an outfit so that she could quickly get changed and go see Inuyasha again.

When she came to the dresser something cought her eye.

There laying on top of the dresser were the crimson stained silver scissors that she had used to cut herself, lay.

The once harmless scissors used for wrapping gifts, now lay on top of her dresser drenched her own blood.

She looked at them with disgust and grabbed the scissors and there them into the waste basket. '_Momma won't care if I through then away, I'll just simpley tell her they got lost._'

She grabbed an outfit (including a braw and underwear) from inside her dresser and walked over to the bathroom.

She closed the bathroom door and started to get ready.

She still couldn't believe that she had done that. '_Even after what I did. Inuyasha does not find me shameful. Thank you Kami, for having destiny be with Inuyasha. I'm truly sorry for my ignorance. But I see now, no matter what bad thing may have happened, there's no reason to give up on life, you just have to move on and keep going forward. I understand now. And I'm sorry grandpa. I still can't believe that I had done that. But at least I can fulfill your wish now. I'm happy and I can go on now, living my life happily, with..........Inuyasha._'

* * *

**That's it guys! how'd you like it? Again sorry if it sucked, this was my VERY FIRST ONE SHOT AND LEMON! Tell me if you guys liked it ok. Oh and if I should do that little Kagura and Sesshomaru pairing. I'm now officially finished writing this on May 17, 2009 5:13 p.m **

**Yes it took me about 22 days to write this! Like I said, This is my first! Hope you guys liked it and please leave me your reviews! **

**Oh and if you guys haven't checked it out yet, would you mind going and reading my other story? _It's called Kagome's fragile heart and Inuyasha's ignorance_.**

**Thanks to those of you that do! LOVE YA!!! And again, sorry if it sucked and if there's typos! I did my best! **

**Oh and if any of you guys have questions then just tell me in your review and I will put up another chapter explaining. It won't actually be the story, it will just be the answers to a question ya know.**

**Oh and have you guys ever checked out the stories of DarkRoseChica? If you haven't then you should! She's one of my friends and she's such a GREAT writer! She is AWESOME! So to those of you that haven't checked out her stories, I MAJORLY recommend that you do!!! **

**Ok well thanks for reading! Bye guys LOVE YA!!! ^_^**

**P.S  
****()()  
(0.0)  
( _ )* LOOK IT'S A BUNNY!!! **


End file.
